Mario
Mario is the main character of the Super Mario series. He is also a medium weight class character in the Mario Kart series, so he drives only medium vehicles (only in Mario Kart Wii). He often can be heard in games saying his catch phrase: "Mario time!" In most games, he is usually saving Princess Peach from Bowser. Background Mario (マリオ, Mario) is a fictional character in video game series, Super Mario, created by Japanese video game designer, Shigeru Miamoto. Since 1995, Mario has been voiced by Charles Martinet. Serving as Nintendo's mascot and the main protagonist of the series, Mario has appeared in over 200 video games since his creation in the year 1981. Though originally only appearing in platform games, starting with Donkey Kong, he currently appears in varied video game genres such as racing, puzzle, role-playing, fighting, and sports. Mario is depicted as a short, pudgy, Italian-American plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. He repeatedly stops the turtle-like villain, Bowser and his numerous plans to kidnap Princess Peach and subjugate the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario has other enemies and rivals, including Donkey Kong and Wario. As Nintendo's mascot, Mario is arguably the most famous character in video game history, and his image is commonly associated with video games. Mario games, as a whole, have sold more than 210 million units, making the Mario series the best-selling video game series of all time. Outside platform games, he has appeared in video games of other genres, including the Mario Kart racing series, sports games, such as the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series, and role-playing games such as Paper Mario and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_mario_rpg Super Mario RPG] . He has inspired television shows, films, comics, and a line of licensed merchandise. There are several theories about him. One states that he has ASPD, or Anti Social Personality Disorder. Another one states that he and Jumpman are two different people. Relationships *Princess Peach: Mario's girlfriend who he usually has to save from Bowser. *Luigi: Mario's younger but taller brother who usually helps him on his adventures. gamesbuzz gamerschoice Stats Bonuses Acceleration +2, Handling +2, Drift +3, Weight +6. See Also * Luigi * Waluigi * Baby Mario * Wario * Princess Peach * Bowser Donkey Kong series In Donkey Kong Circus, the prequel to Donkey Kong, Mario is Donkey Kong's master, and he forces him to juggle pineapples while avoiding fireballs. Mario, then known as Jumpman, first appeared, in Donkey Kong. In it, his girlfriend, Pauline, got kidnapped by Donkey Kong, and Mario has to, save her from him. Popeye characters were going to appear in the game instead, but Nintendo lost the license to use, them. Donkey Kong is one of the reasons that Mario is so famous. In Donkey Kong Jr., Mario kidnaps Donkey Kong to get revenge, and Donkey Kong Jr., his son has to save him. Donkey Kong 2 is Donkey Kong Jr.'s semi-sequel, and it has the same plot. In Donkey Kong Hockey, Mario is a playable character that is not very powerful, but has good reach. In Donkey Kong for the Game Boy, Mario has to save Pauline from Donkey Kong, but can do several new acrobatic tricks. Mario Bros. In Mario Bros., Mario has become a plumber. In this game, he can knock over enemies and jump, on them. Luigi, Mario's brother, first appeared in this game. Super, Mario Bros. series In Super Mario Bros., he was first portrayed as living in the Mushroom Kingdom. In it, he has to rescue Princess Peach, then known as Princess Toadstool, from Bowser, or King Koopa. It was his first platforming game, and one of his most popular ones. Three main power ups in the Mario series, the Mushroom, the Fire Flower, and the Star first appear in it. In Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Mario has to save Princess Peach from Bowser. According to the manual, it takes place in an alternate version of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Poison Mushroom, a 'power up,' was also added in it. In Super Mario Bros. 2, Mario goes to a land called Subcon to save fairy like beings from Wart. Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad are also playable characters in it. Also, Mario is the most balanced character. Later, he thinks that it is a dream. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario has to save the seven Kings of the mushroom Kingdom and Princess Peach from Bowser. The Koopalings, Super Leaves, Tanooki Suits, Frog Suits, Kuribo Shoes, Thwomps, and Boos also first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. ]] Super Mario, World series In Super Mario World, Mario travels to Dinosaur Land to save a few Yoshis and Princess Peach from Bowser. The Yoshis first appeared in this game. They can eat enemies. The green Yoshi can do different things after eating shells, such as spitting out fireballs or flying until the shell is swallowed. In Super Mario World, Murio gained the ability to Spin Jump. Cape Feathers also first appeared in this game. Super Mario 64, series In Super Mirio 64, Princess Peach invites Merio to have a cake with her, but when he comes to her castle, a Toad tells him that she has gotten kidnapped. He has to collect Power Stars to open the door that Bowser is behind. After defeating him, Princess Peach will bake him his cake. He can now crouch, somersault, Long Jump, Triple Jump, punch, kick, slide attack, and Ground Pound. The Wing Cap and Metal Cap also first appeared in Super Mario 64. In Super Mario 64 DS, Princess Peach invites Mario, Luigi, and Wario to her castle for cake. All of them get captured by Bowser, and Yoshi saves them. In it, Mario! controls like he did in Super Mario 64. Also, only he can defeat Bowser at the end, because Bowser will not let anyone else into the final level. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth visit Isle Delfino for a vacation. It turns out that Bowser Jr., disguised to look like Mario, has been covering Isle Delfino with graffiti. Mario finds F.L.U.D.D., who helps him thorough the game. Piantas, the residents of Isle Delfino, think that it is Mario that is making the graffiti, and won't allow him to leave the island until he cleans all of it. Then, Bowser Jr. kidnaps Princess Peach because he thinks that she is his mother, and Mwrio has to save her. F.L.U.D.D. can help Morio spray water, run at turbo speed, rocket into the air, and hover for a while. Yoshis can also spray juice and flutter jump. Marior himself can jump, spin jump, ground pound, and slide along the ground. New, Super Mario Bros. series In New Super Mario Bros., Mario and Princess Peach are taking a walk, when lightning strikes her castle. Mario runs towards it to check it out, and Bowser Jr. kidnaps Princess Peach. The Mega Mushroom and Mini Mushroom first appeared in this game. After reaching Bowser's Castle, Bowser Jr. saves Dry Bowser with a potion, and Bowser becomes alive again. After defeating him and Bowser Jr., Mario saves Princess Peach. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, Mario and Luigi are leaving Princess Peach's castle in their Tanooki form, and Bowser and the Koopalings show up in the Koopa Clown Car and slam into the ground, making them lose their powers. Then, they kidnap Princess Peach, and Mario and Luigi have to save her. The Tanooki Suit was reintroduced in this game, and Gold Flowers and blocks first appeared in it. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Princess Peach is having her birthday party with Mario, Luigi, and two Toads. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings come out of her cake and kidnap her. They chase after them, and eventually save her. The Penguin Suit, Ice Flower, and Propeller Mushroom first appeared in this game. In New Super Mario Bros. U, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach, and Mario, Luigi, and the Toads smash into a tree, which releases several Super Acorns. P-Acorns and Super Acorns first appeared, in, this, g,a,m,e, an,d Miis are also playable. Mario did not appear in New Super Luigi U. Super Mario Galaxy series In Super Mario Galaxy, Mario gets invited to the Star Festival. However, when he gets there, Princess Peach and her castle get kidnapped by Bowser in a UFO. Mario jumps on and tries to save her, but gets knocked onto a planetoid by Kamek. He finds three Lumas and Princess Rosalina. Princess Rosalina asks him to find a lot of Power Stars for her to fix her Comet Observatory, and he makes it to Bowser's hideout with their power. He is given the Star Spin ability in this game, and the Bee Mushroom, Red Star, and Rainbow Star first appeared in it. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario is going to Princess Peach's castle, and finds a giant Bowser kidnapping her. He has to save her from him. A few new Yoshi power ups and Mario power ups appeared in it. Super Mario 3D, Land/World series In Super Mario 3D Land, several Tanooki Leaves are blown from a tree and scattered through the Mushroom Kingdom. Later, Mario and three Toads find a letter from Princess Peach, saying that she got kidnapped. They try to rescue her. In Super Mario 3D World, Mario is a balanced character, like in Super Mario Bros. 2. In it, a Sprixie tries to warn Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad that her friends got captured by Bowser, but gets, captured by him when he comes in through a pipe, and they follow him and try to, save, him. The Super Bell and Lucky Bell also first appeared in this game. Category:Mario Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters